The last thing I remember was you
by fangirlfromthebookstore
Summary: "Wohoo! Go Derek!", he laughed. Derek was on top of the mountain and waving down at him. He winked and shouted "Canon baaall!" before sprinting to the edge and jumping down. When he breached he saw Stiles dancing around like a cheerleader. "Don't fall off!", Derek jokingly said, because he remembered the sharp rocks in the water. "I won-", said Stiles, but before he could finish


It was a nice summer day. The birds were singing and the sun was shining brightly through the cracks of the curtains. Stiles was the first to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He thought back to yesterday evening, when he made Derek watch Episode 4 of Star Wars, because SHOCKER he has never seen it!

Stiles was mouthing all the lines and Derek was mostly just looking at him with a slight smile on his face. Sometimes he would lean over to place a soft kiss on his lips or stroke his thumb over Stiles' cheek. Stiles loved these kind of nights. The pack and their duties can be pretty tough sometimes and it is nice to finally breath for a second and have a moment for themselves. After the movie was over and Stiles questioned Derek about the movie and if he liked it or not they made some hot chocolate and went back under the blankets. Some random tv show was playing on tv and Stiles doze off snuggled closely to Derek and sighing happily. Derek would turn off the tv, give Stiles a kiss on his head and carry him to bed. Derek loved these kind of nights. He sometimes was afraid, that his heart might burst, because he was so incredibly happy. As soon as he layed next to Stiles after turning off all the lights, he would reach out and take him into his arms to inhale his scent. _How did I deserve this?_ he thinks to himself, while listening to Stiles' heartbeat and falling asleep.

Stiles never thought, that this day would actually come. Well, he noticed the tension between them, but he never actually imagined them being a couple and being happily in love. He smiled to himself and gave Derek a small kiss on his forehead. Derek stirred and opened his eyes. He was laying next to him with his arms still wrapped around Stiles.

"Good morning", Stiles said.

Derek just grumbled and pulled Stiles closer to him.

"Hey!", he laughed, "we have to get up at some point, you know?"

"I know", Derek murmured, "just 5 more minutes."

"Fine by me", Stiles answered with a smile and snuggled closer to doze off again.

Today it was Derek's choice of activity. After making breakfast, he went back into bed and handed Stiles his plate.

"Do you already know what we are doing today? Since it was my choice yesterday to watch movies.", Stiles asked.

It didn't take Derek long to answer. He thought about this for a long time.

"I want to take you to my favourite lake in the woods. When we were younger we always used to go there with the whole family", he said quietly, "I want you to see it."

He looked at Stiles and smiled. Stiles was totally surprised and stared back at him. Then he leaned forward and kissed Derek softly on the lips.

"I'd love to."

As they were driving, Stiles was singing loudly to the tunes on the radio. Derek sometimes looked at him and smileed. Stiles encouraged him to join, but he just laughed it off and concentrated on the road again. After a few minutes of Stiles' out-of-tune singing he said _fuck it_ and joined him. Stiles was surprised, that Derek was singing _Single Ladies_ but then he just grinned from ear to ear and sang even louder.

When they finally arrived at the lake, it was beautiful. Stiles jumped out of the car and stopped with his mouth open in front of the lake.

"Wow", was all he could say.

"Yeah", Derek huffed, "it is still as beautiful as I remembered." He looked to Stiles. "Well...?"

"Weelll, what?"

"You wanna jump in?"

"Is this even a question?", he laughs and starts unbuttoning his plaid. Derek was faster and was already sprinting towards the lake. With a strong jump he submerged into the lake. Stiles sliddered to a stop, still laughing.

"Hey! This isn't fair! No wolf powers!"

Derek breached the surface, glisters of waters in his hair and his face, laughing. The look he gave Stiles was so pure and full of love, every person watching would be embarrassed to watch them.

"Wait for the big jump!", Derek said, already sprinting out of the water and running up the little moutain at the left side of the lake. Stiles stood on a rock close to the surface and was cheering for him.

"Wohoo! Go Derek!", he laughed.

Derek was on top of the mountain and waving down at him. He winked and shouted "Canon baaall!" before sprinting to the edge and jumping down. When he breached he saw Stiles dancing around like a cheerleader.

"Don't fall off!", Derek jokingly said, because he remembered the sharp rocks in the water.

"I won-", said Stiles, but before he could finish the sentence, he slipped and fell into the water with a huge splash.

Derek could feel his heart stop midbeat. "STILES!" he shouted, but he could only see small waves and a few bubbles. Without thinking twice, he started swimming towards them with big strokes. _Hold on Stiles, I am coming._

"Wohoo! Go Derek!", Stiles laughed. He has never seen Derek this peaceful and happy and being here to see it made his heart flutter. He saw him flexing his muscles before breaking the surface during his jump. Stiles started dancing around and tried to imitate a cheerleader. He was just beyond happy.

Stiles could hear Derek yell "Don't fall off!" and looked at him while performing the dance.

"I won-", but suddenly the rock he was standing on was gone and there was water. So much water. And it was dark, he couldn't see, didn't know where to go. And before he knew, his head hit something hard and he could feel the air escaping his lungs and a sharp pain on his forehead. He needed to breathe so he did. Water entered his nose and his mouth and the burning pain was unbearable. Stiles started to panik and opened his eyes, but his eyes started to burn and he just couldn't see. He was still trying to get oxygen, but with every breath salty walter came down his throat and the attempt to cough it out just made the situation worse.  
He just wanted to close his eyes and dissappear. It just hurts too much. In the distance he heard Derek screaming his name. And suddenly he felt a flicker of strength in his muscles. _No_ he said _not yet_. He wanted to be near Derek and started to make his way to the surface. But his movements were rather sluggish and weak and he sank further down the lake. His head was bursting with pain and his vision still foggy. He didn't want to, but he could feel his body shutting off.

Just before he couldn't hold on any longer he saw a shadow fastly approaching him. _Derek._ He was diving towards Stiles with one arm stretched out and Stiles wanted to grab it so badly. But he just couldn't move. Couldn't think. Couldn't. The last thing he remembered was Derek strong arms around his waist and then everything just faded away.

The next few minutes were the worst ones in Derek's life. The water was stopping his movements and he was too slow. Too slow! His heart was beating out of his chest and he felt so helpless, so useless. He had to make it! When he finally reached the site, he took a deep breath and dived down. And then he saw him. Saw his Stiles. With a gash on his forehead, mouth parted and his eyes slowly closing. _NO!_ _This can't be happening!_ Derek felt like he couldn't breath and not just because he was deep down the lake, but because he could feel Stiles' heartbeat go slower and slower. When he grabbed him by the waist, his eyes closed and his body went slack. Derek felt his heart shutter. With all the force he has, he pushed himself up out of the lake and into the air. But after he breached, only one of them took a deep breath.

"Stiles? STILES?!", he was shouting and shaking him. But he was so quiet. Derek made sure his head was out of the water and suddenly he thought of the pool and the kanima. Stiles risked his life to save theirs and didn't give up until they were both save. _I won't let you down Stiles!_ But he was just so cold! A sob escaped Derek's lips and he hurried to get back to the shore and took him in his arms. When he reached the shore he took his phone in one hand and Stiles' head in the other. His head was just laying in his hands, it felt like he was- _NO!_ He dialed 911 and tried finding a pulse, even though he couldn't hear a heartbeat anymore. _You are not dead! You are not dead!_

"911, what is your emergency?", asked a calming and quiet voice.

"I am Derek Hale, I am at the lake south of the police station in Beacon Hills. My friend has a gash on his forehead and he fell into the lake and he is not breathing, fuck, he is not breathing! HELP!", he shouted into the phone.

"Okay, maintain your position, we'll be there as soon as possible.", but Derek already put the phone away and started chest compressions.

"Come on Stiles", he panted, "don't do this, please", he took a deep breath and breathed into Stiles. He hated the way he was laying there, his head would sometimes just tilt to the side and everytime this happens, Derek started paniking even more. Another round of chest compressions and breathing. But Stiles remained motionless and cold. Derek started to get nervous. To steady himself he counted loudly with every compression

"...22, 23, come ON!", he flashed his eyes and breathed again, he was almost crying. _This can't be happening! This is just a dream!_ But it wasn't. And he knew it. After the next round of chest compressions Derek started pleading.

"Please please please don't do this", a sob escaped his lips after he breathed into Stiles again. But he wouldn't give up!

"Come on, show me your eyes, please." His voice was barely a whisper now. And then suddenly he heart a weak thump. He stopped for a milisecond and then Stiles opened his eyes and started coughing violenty. Derek quickly turned him on his side and let his forehead rest on Stiles shoulder. "Oh my god", he sighed and almost started laughing, "you are alive. You are okay."

-

It was cold and dark. Stiles opened his eyes, but he was surrounded by darkness. Everything just hurt and was so heavy. So unbelievably heavy. He tried moving his legs, but his body wouldn't cooperate. Then he realized, that he was laying on his back. He felt pressure on his lungs and it increased with every breath he took. His mind was unusually blank and he just felt numb. He tried speaking, but there was no sound coming from his closed lips. So Stiles just gave up.

But then in the distance he heard a whisper.

"Stiles"

"Come on Stiles..." _Derek. Where is he?_ With all the remaining strength he still had he turned his head around, but there was nothing. Then he heard the whisper again.

"Stiles!"

This time it was louder. Stiles wanted to follow the voice, but his body didn't react. But now there was hope. He could hear Derek! He will get to him! It took him several attempts, but finally he could feel his legs again and pulled himself up. He felt a pull and tried moving closer in the direction. It cost him a lot of strength and his head started pounding. His heart was beating out of his chest and everything in him wanted to give up, to just lay down again and dissappear. But he couldn't leave Derek! The voice became louder.

"Don't do this please!" Derek sounded to sad, it broke Stiles' heart.

"Derek where are you? DEREK?", Stiles yelled. His voice was rasp and it hurt his throat, but he could feel him! He could feel Derek's presence! _Just a little bit further_ he told himself and dragged himself across the floor. His legs were shaking and the blood was rushing through his ears. His head hurt so bad, he was about to pass out, but then he saw a light.

He stumbled towards it, because he could hear Derek's voice coming from it.

"Please please please, don't do this!"

 _I am coming Derek!_ And he stretched his fingers and touched the light. The pain became unbearable. There was no oxygen in his lungs and all of his muscles were hurting. Stiles started to cough violently and opened his eyes.

It was so bright! And suddenly he was on his side, still coughing. He could feel someone rubbing over his shoulders and his back.

"Oh my god. You are alive. You are okay.", he recognized the voice and turned back until he was laying on his back again. Slowly he opened his eyes again and all he saw was Derek. His beautiful eyes were red and full of tears. Derek's hands went to his face and he could feel them shaking. He was back.

-

Derek rubbed his back until Stiles finally stopped coughing and started shivering. He turned on his back and slowly opened his eyes. They were bloodshot red.

"Der-", he started and coughed again.

"Shh, it's okay, I am here.", Derek took Stiles' face into his hands and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb on his cheek. Stiles slowly put his left hand over Derek's and weakly squeezed it. Derek could barely hold back a sob. He noticed, that the gash on Stiles' forehead was still bleeding. _How much blood did he loose already?_ he asked himself and almost as a confirmation Stiles' eyes closed again, his grib losened and his hand fell to the floor with a small thump.

"No, no STILES?!", Derek started patting his cheeks and Stiles opened his eyes weakly. Derek could see how much effort it cost him and could smell the exhaustion. He pulled him in his arms to keep him closer. He couldn't let him die. He wouldn't let him die.

"I am so tired..."

"Fuck I know Stiles, shit!", Derek started to panic, "just don't go to sleep okay? Stay with me Stiles, do you hear me? Stay with me!", he was full crying now. When he could hear the sirens in the distance he felt some hope. "Do you hear that Stiles? They are coming, just hold on okay?", but Stiles had his eyes closed and was just limply laying in his arms. Derek focused on his heartbeat. It was still there, maybe not strong, but still there. He heard the paramedics approaching but didn't look up. He was still focusing on Stiles's heartbreat. _Thump. Thump._

The drive to the hospital was horrible. After the paramedics made sure, that Stiles was still breathing and alive they placed him on a stretcher and wheeled him inside the ambulance. Derek didn't even ask for approval, he just squeezed into the ambulance as well after grabbing all their stuff and held Stiles' hand. Thankfully he could feel the heat slowly coming back to Stiles but he still smelled ill and exhausted. The paramedics connected him to an IV and called the hospital for a head CT. Finally they were moving and on the way to the hospital. Stiles still wasn't moving. Everytime the ambulance took a turn, his head just fell to the side. It broke Derek's heart to see him like that. They didn't talk for the whole drive, which made Derek panicking, because what if it's already too late? What if they just take him to the hospital to declare his death? What if? What IF? _You are going crazy Derek_ he said to himself _listen to his heartbeat_ and he began to relax a little bit.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, they wheeled Stiles into the emergency and doctors and nurses were talking about stuff Derek didn't understand and then Stiles was just gone. He saw Melissa standing in the corner, unmoving. He sprinted towards her and took her by her shoulders.

"Melissa, you need to tell me what is happening!", he pleaded with freshly tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah", she cleared her throat, but still wasn't moving.

"MELISSA!", Derek growled. She flinched and finally looked him into the eyes.

"Yes... I will... be right back.", she said quietly and stiffly walked through the same door they all disappeared. He was alone.

 _This is taking too long. Where the hell is she? Oh god, what if he didn't make it? What if he is- NO!_ Derek was sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands and his thoughts were going crazy. Suddenly there was a hand on his knee and he jerked up and stared into Melissa's eyes.

"Hey, it's me, sorry.", she said softly.

"How is he? Is he okay? Can I see him?"

"The doctor is still with him, but he is gonna be just fine. You saved his life."

And then Derek broke. He couldn't hold back anymore. "Oh thank god", he sobbed and tears were streaming down his face. His whole body was shaking with each sob and Melissa just took him in her tiny arms and held him. He clinged to her like his life depended on it and cried into her hair. After a few minutes the sobs became less and there were no more tears left to cry. Derek felt raw and weak, but he needed to see him. Needed to see it with his own eyes, that Stiles was okay.

"Can I see him?", his voice was raspy and he looked way younger than he actually is.

"Yeah of course", her voice was still soft and she smiled at him. She supported his weight when both of them stood up and basically dragged him along. Derek's knees were like pudding and his mind was just blank. The stopped in front of room 3. Melissa squeezed his arm for the last time and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks", he whispered as she opened the door. The room was quite spacious with a huge window opposite to Derek. To the right there was a bed and in there-

"Stiles.", he breathed. Withing a few seconds, he was rushing towards the bed and sitting next to it.

Stiles was still pale and the IV tube was attached to his hand, but they covered up the gash and when he took his hand, he could feel the warmth radiating off it. Derek sighs and let his head fall down. He felt like all the weights of this world were lifted off his shoudlers and he could finally breath again. Derek slowly got up and kissed Stiles' forehead. Stiles stirred and opened his eyes.

"Derek", he simply said as soon as he focused on his face.

Derek was close to tears again. "Hey, you are okay, you are safe now." He slowly stroke his face, afraid to hurt him.

"I saw you in the water", Stiles whispered, still struggeling to keep his eyes open. "The last thing I remember before everything went dark was you." He smiled up to Derek and slowly took Derek's face in his hands. He moved closer and their lips touched. The kiss represented everything. Derek's fear of losing him. Stiles' deep gratitude. Their love. When they parted Derek just placed his head on Stiles' chest, listening to his heartbeat and breathing in his scent.

"I love you.", Derek said and hugged him tighter, closing his eyes and finally relaxing.

"I love you.", Stiles simply answered sleepily.

This was perfect.


End file.
